


five shows daily

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Createcember 2020, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person Limited, oh wow i wrote a meg-centric fic that isn’t megstine, pre-show rituals, who even am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: Meg takes a moment to think before going onstage
Kudos: 3





	five shows daily

**Author's Note:**

> Written for createcember 2020 day 16: persistance!

Five shows daily and sometimes she wonders if there’s any hope, any light shining from the end of the tunnel. It was not so much the allure of Coney’s lights that brought her here, but the shadowy void left behind in the ashes of the once-grand opera house, the remains of a life full of synchronized pointe shoes and gilded façades atop an opulent cage of spotlights and ovations.

There is no time for melancholy, she knows, and she shoves those memories to the back of her mind with everything else she’s lost. Bright pink feathers and sparkles provide an easy distraction from the clean, complementing hues of the past, and she straightens her hat one last time before the curtains rise and she stalks into the spotlight. Five shows daily and she is the star of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> would’ve written more but I’ve spent like 15 hours in the past day and a half compiling a spreadsheet with every broadway musical from 1950-2020 and my hands are tired af


End file.
